syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
November 15
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Borgmann Basketeers Win First Tilt, 67-64 Successful in its first home start despite some glaring flaws, the Syracuse pro basketball team which edged Youngstown, 67 to 64, before 1,640 fans at the Armory last night, today prepared for its first clash of the season with the championship Rochester Royals quint at the Kodak City Saturday. The team showed a lack of tall men and will have the have them. Bennie Borgmann’s Syracuse cagers showed a spotly passing attack and a definite lack of height in last night’s game but took the decision with a spirited spurt in the final period which saw them take command of the contest for the first time. After Bob Synnott opened the last quarter with a two-pointer, John “Chick” Meehan and John Gee, both Syracuse representatives on the Nationals, clicked for 11 straight points and foul shots were added by Jerry Rizzo, Bob Nugent and John Chaney as the Nationals turned a 53-50 deficit into a commanding 66-55 lead. During this 16-point spurt of Syracuse one basket by playing manager Frank Shannon was all the Bears could achieve. For the balance of the contest Syracuse played against the clock and just managed to hold on to a three-point lead at the final whistle. Seldom has Syracuse witnessed a more accurate shooting game than the Youngstown team showed in the first half when it stepped into a 43-36 lead after 20 minutes of play. The Bears, led by Bernie Mehen, who tallied 14 points in this stanza, made good on set shots from all angles and were deadly under the basket where they controlled the ball despite the height of Gee. Bill Sattler, the six-foot, eight-inch Youngstown center, concentrated on stopping Gee and his other tall mates grabbed the ball on most occasions during this half from the smaller Syracusans. Gee was the high scorer of the game with 17 points and gave the crowd a thrill in the fourth period spree when he pushed the tapoff on a jump ball into the basket, but he was ably assisted but John Chaney, former L.S.U star, who contributed seven field goals and one foul shot for 15 more and Jerry Rizzo, the most effective floor man of either team, who tallied nine times. YOUNGSTOWN: Ticco, f (4-0-8), Mehen, f (8-0-16), Sattler, c (2-1-5), Mills, c (2-2-6), Borak, c (0-0-0), Herman, g (7-2-16), Joachim, g (0-2-2), Shannon, g (4-2-10), Schu, g (0-1-1), Mueller, g (0-0-0) TOTALS (27-10-64). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (7-1-15), Meehan, f (3-3-9), McCahan, f (3-0-6), Synnott, f (1-2-4), Gee, c (7-3-17), Nugent, g (1-1-3), Rizzo, g (3-3-9), Erban, g (0-0-0), Moiseichik, g (1-2-4) TOTALS (26-15-67). 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Lakers Conquer Nats For Third Straight A tie-breaking goal by lanky Mel Hutchins with just 13 seconds to play kept the surprising Fort Wayne Pistons a game-and-a-half ahead of the resurgent Minneapolis Lakers today in the Western Division of the National Basketball Association. Hutchins, six-foot, six-inch former Brigham Young star, slipped underneath the goal for the goal that meant a 93-91 comeback victory over Milwaukee at Fort Wayne, Ind., last night while the Lakers sparked by Jim Pollard’s 25 points, beat Syracuse, 99-92, at Minneapolis. In the other game yesterday, the New York Knicks lasted to beat the Baltimore Bullets, 95-93, at Baltimore. Fort Wayne, scoring its sixth victory in seven starts, was forced to rally after trailing Milwaukee, 54-44, at halftime. The Pistons surged into a 69-65 lead at the end of three periods but the lead changed hands several times in the last period before Hutchins’ goal clinched the game. Chuck Cooper of Milwaukee won scoring honors with 27 points while Andy Phillip led the Pistons with 23.the Lakers scoring their third straight victory after getting off to a poor start, trailed at the end of every quarter but the last. They opened the fourth period by tallying seven straight points for a 75-70 lead and never were headed. Red Rocha led Syracuse with 21 points but rookie John Kerr, who had 16 points in the first half to pace the Nats’ early drive, was held to three the rest of the way by Vern Mikklesen. The Knicks held on to win after taking a 75-63 lead after three periods. The Bullets, down by 19 points at one time, cut the margin to 93-91 with less than a minute left but Carl Braun’s two free throws clinched it for New York. MINNEAPOLIS: Pollard (8-9-25), Kalafat (2-1-5), Martin (3-2-8), Skoog (4-1-9), Sunderlage (0-0-0), Mikklesen (6-0-12), Schnittker, (4-3-11), Watson (3-1-7), Lovellette (7-2-16), Holstein (2-2-6) TOTALS (39-21-99). SYRACUSE: Lloyd (2-0-4), Schayes (4-3-11), Rocha (8-5-21), King (4-2-10), Seymour (5-5-15), Osterkorn (1-3-5), Kerr (5-9-19), Kenville (1-3-5), Farley (1-0-2) TOTALS (31-30-92). Score at halftime- Syracuse 48, Minneapolis 41. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:November 15 Category:Borgmann Category:Chaney Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock Category:Synnott